narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Anko Mitarashi
is a tokubetsu jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. Background Anko was once the student of Orochimaru. During the second test of the Chūnin Exams, Anko and her team-mates confronted Hayate Gekkō and his team-mates.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-4 Some time later she, along with nine others, were branded with Orochimaru's first ten samples of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Of the ten, Anko was the only one to survive, establishing the one-in-ten chance of surviving the cursed seal.Naruto chapter 50, page 15 In the anime, it was noted that Orochimaru supposedly rejected Anko as a subordinate, believing she did not have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the cursed seal. Orochimaru lost interest in her, though he believed there was some value in letting her live. In the anime, after learning of her past, she was glad to discover that she wasn't tossed away like trash as she first had thought by Orochimaru, but chose to leave Orochimaru herself.Naruto episode 173 Personality Anko is easygoing, tomboyish, playful, stubborn, short-tempered and sometimes hyperactive, which makes her somewhat similar to Naruto Uzumaki in many ways.Naruto chapter 44, page 15 Despite portraying several "Naruto-like" habits, she has shown to be very knowledgeable and studious. However, she is also shown to have a bloodthirsty (in a literal sense) side, as shown when she scratched Naruto's face with a kunai, and licked away his blood (in the anime, she merely used her finger to wipe it off).Naruto chapter 45, pages 3-4 Anko has also shown a slightly sadistic side and is seemingly not the most sympathetic of people, which comes as no surprise, being the former student of Orochimaru. Anko is also a very strict and blunt person, wasting no time in announcing bad news. She regularly makes sure to have at least basic knowledge of the landscape for which her next mission will take place. As shown in flashbacks during the Land of the Sea Arc, Anko greatly admired Orochimaru while under his tutelage, seeing him as a role model and was inspired to be more like him. After being branded by Orochimaru with the cursed seal, Anko became enraged and carried a deep loathing for her former teacher. From there on, Anko continues to search for Orochimaru in hopes of taking him down, feeling that it is her duty as his former subordinate to stop him, even at the cost of her life. Appearance Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it,Naruto chapter 604, pages 3-4 (depicted as violet in the anime) which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs.Naruto Anime Profiles Volume 1, episodes 1-37, page 198 She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. The Cursed Seal of Heaven, which takes the appearance of three tomoe, was at the back of her neck on the left side before Sasuke Uchiha removed it with the Evil Releasing Method. As a child, Anko wore a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands, black shinobi sandals, and would occasionally wear a beige backpack. When she took the Chūnin Exams, she wore a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, dark shorts, along with fishnet armbands that reach to her elbows, and knee-length boots. Abilities As a child, Anko's talent for ninja arts were presumably high, as shown from Orochimaru's initial interest in her, even comparing her abilities to Sasuke. Her training with Orochimaru made her a powerful fighter as she was shown to have very quick reflexes and precise aim. The fact that she was sent to lead the team searching for Kabuto is strongly suggestive of how much Konoha respects her skills. During her brief scuffle with Orochimaru, she was able to outmanoeuvre him several times. She was also able to counter Kabuto Yakushi's ambush, despite losing to him. In the anime, it was also stated that she had also built up an immunity to poisons due to Orochimaru in a similar manner as what he had done with Sasuke.Naruto: Shippūden episode 261 She has good aim, as she made a perfect Konoha symbol out of dango sticks without looking.Naruto chapter 49, page 3 In the anime, Anko can use Fire Release and can use the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique.Naruto episode 169 Despite never using the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Kabuto said she retained some of Orochimaru's chakra because of the mere fact that she was branded with it.Naruto chapter 521, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 522, page 9 It was fully removed when Sasuke Uchiha used it as a medium to revive Orochimaru's consciousness and body via the Evil Releasing Method.Naruto chapter 593, page 9 Snake Techniques Anko knows several forbidden and snake-related techniques taught to her by Orochimaru, the most notable of which is Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique — a murder-suicide technique she attempted to use to eliminate her former sensei in the Forest of Death for the sake of her village.Naruto chapter 50, page 13 She also has the ability to summon snakes and use them for the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique''Naruto'' chapter 50, page 10 and its stronger variant.Naruto chapter 516, pages 8-9 Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Anko was the proctor for the second exam, which she announced during Ibiki Morino's speech, after she made a rather loud entrance into his class, annoying him since she was early. During the second exam, Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, and Mozuku notified her of three dead Kusagakure ninja. Anko saw that all of their faces had been stolen, and, after she recognised the face-stealing technique, she demanded the Kusa-nin's IDs. After seeing the IDs, Anko realised that the Kusa ninja, who she met earlier, was Orochimaru in disguise. Later, she arrived at a confrontation with Orochimaru, and it was revealed that he used to be her sensei. Orochimaru was able to reawaken her cursed seal during their battle in the Forest of Death, thus incapacitating her with the pain and ending their fight. She then rushed to inform the Third Hokage, and then found by the ANBU. During the preliminaries, she strongly requested to pull Sasuke Uchiha out of the exams in order to keep the cursed seal under control, but was denied. Feeling guilty that she was unable to kill Orochimaru, she later talked over her encounter with the Third Hokage, but he reassured her that it wasn't her fault that Orochimaru got away. In the anime, she appears briefly in her favourite dumpling restaurant where Naruto asks her about the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, but quickly becomes angry with him when he eats her dumplings without permission and chases him away with thrown dumpling sticks at him like senbon.Naruto: Shippūden episode 170 Invasion of Konoha Arc When the Oto and Ssuna villages invaded Konohagakure, she did not take the front lines, and instead assisted civilian villagers in getting away from harm by evacuating to the Hokage Monument. Anko was later seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade Arc In the anime, Anko makes an appearance along with most of the village to watch Tsunade's inauguration as Hokage.Naruto episode 100 Sasuke Retrieval Arc In the anime, Anko is seen alongside Ibiki, Tsunade and Genma as Shikamaru is promoted to chūnin.Naruto episode 107 Curry of Life Arc In the anime, Anko appears briefly after returning from an escort mission in the Land of Swamps. While Tsunade congratulates Anko on a job well done, she takes her last dango stick, which irritates Tsunade and frightens Shizune.Naruto episode 152 Land of the Sea Arc In the anime, Anko's past was explored somewhat from nightmares of when she was still Orochimaru's apprentice. She led Naruto, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame on a mission to protect a shipping convoy in the Land of the Sea, which was the country where she was found after Orochimaru had branded her with his Cursed Seal, and subsequently abandoned her. Because her memories were intentionally erased of the event, she was purposefully sent to the Land of the Sea by Tsunade in order for her to regain her memories of the event. After the mission, Anko found her way back to the place where she received the Cursed Seal and regained her full memory of how she and Orochimaru parted ways. She was glad to discover that she wasn't tossed away like trash as she first had thought, but chose to leave him herself. Part II Anko made a number of cameos in the Naruto: Shippūden anime; when Kakashi recalls Jiraiya's warning about Naruto's transformation in the dumpling shop, Anko is seen walking in front of it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 30 Anko is also seen during one of Naruto's dreams, he interrupted a number of kunoichi (amongst them was Anko) relaxing in a hot spring while he was peeking.Naruto: Shippūden episode 37 She later appeared at Asuma's funeral, along with several other characters not present at the funeral in the manga.Naruto: Shippūden episode 82 She was also mentioned by Naruto in one of the anime's ending sketches; in the sketch, Naruto invited Chiyo to try Konoha's best dumpling restaurant, saying that even the "scary snake lady" liked to eat in this place.Naruto: Shippūden episode 20 omake Itachi Pursuit Arc In the anime, after Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru, Anko was shown to be on a mission with Mozuku and Iwashi. Sensing someone behind her, she threw a kunai into a bush and killed a white snake. Knowing that a white snake was Orochimaru's signature, she covered her seal with her hand and looked toward the sky ominously. Also, she was seen in Orochimaru's flashback when he talked of the white snake skin. He offered to teach her about immortality, which she eagerly accepted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 114 Invasion of Pain Arc Before Pain attacked, Anko, Sai and Yamato were dispatched to track and locate Kabuto Yakushi. Anko cautioned the rest of them to not let Kabuto detect them. However, right after discovering his location, Yamato is forced to return to the village, detecting that Naruto had achieved his six-tailed transformation. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Anko and a restaffed Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party pick up Kabuto's trail again, eventually coming across three dead Takigakure ninja. Examining the damage done to their bodies, Anko concludes that Kabuto has finally gained control over Orochimaru's remains. Although suspicious about why Kabuto is leaving bodies behind for them to follow - fearing a trap - they continue to follow the trail of bodies to the Mountains' Graveyard. There, Anko has Tokuma Hyūga‎ use his Byakugan to examine the area. He informs her that Kabuto is in the company of "Madara Uchiha". Believing they have found the Akatsuki base, Anko immediately sends word of their discovery to Konoha, only briefly wondering why Kabuto would lead them there. Shinobi World War Arc Anko and her team continue to monitor the Mountains' Graveyard. When Tokuma reports unusual activity, Anko has Muta Aburame scout the area. He reports thousands of living beings moving beneath the ground. With it clear that Akatsuki is mobilising for war, Anko instructs her team to make contact with the Allied Shinobi Forces while she goes after Kabuto. She tries to sneak up on Kabuto and attacks him, but is quickly defeated. Tobi demands that Kabuto kill Anko, but he explains that she still has traces of Orochimaru's chakra within her that he can use to grow stronger. Keeping her unconscious, Kabuto absorbs Anko's chakra to increase his control over the ninja he revived with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Throughout the entirety of the fight between Kabuto and the Uchiha siblings, Sasuke and Itachi, Anko remained undisturbed on the floor of the cave. Once Kabuto had been defeated and the Impure World Reincarnation was released, Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jūgo arrived and the latter noticed Anko's body, alerting the others. Jūgo picked up Anko's body, causing Sasuke to notice the cursed seal on her neck. Sasuke then declared that he was going to speak with Orochimaru and, after placing flesh from Kabuto's body on Anko's cursed seal, used the Evil Releasing Method to revive Orochimaru. Orochimaru then revealed that his consciousness was split into his cursed seals and that he had been watching from within Anko's, which was no longer present on her neck. Video Games In the Ultimate Ninja games, Anko has the ability to go into Curse Seal Mode instead of Ultimate Mode when facing Orochimaru. In some games, she makes non-playable appearances as a background character, a guide when navigating the main menu and various game modes, a shopkeeper for purchasing unlockable items, or an assist character. Trivia * Anko is Kishimoto's favourite female character, due to her "relationship with Orochimaru". * Anko is quite popular for a side-character, and even came in 11th place, right behind Hinata, in the first official character poll. * Anko Mitarashi's name is derived from the sweet red bean paste used in popular dango, while her family name is after the Mitarashi syrup. * According to the databook(s): ** She likes conducting tea ceremonies as a hobby. ** Anko wishes to fight Orochimaru. ** Anko's favourite foods are sweet bean soup and dango. Her least favourite type of food is spicy-tasting food. ** Her favourite phrase is . ** Anko has completed 647 official missions in total: 72 D-rank, 86 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank. Quotes * (To the genin) "Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!"Naruto chapter 44, pages 14-15 * (To Naruto) "Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."Naruto chapter 45, pages 2-3 * (To Orochimaru, before engaging him) "This is no time to reminisce, you’re an S-class criminal, top of the most wanted list. You’ve got to be taken down, and it's only fitting that I'm the one to do it. 'Cause after all, you're the one that taught me everything, right, Sensei?"Naruto chapter 50, page 7 * (To Kakashi, about Sasuke) "I don’t care what the heck he is! If he stays, he's a danger to everyone! Don't you see!? As he gets stronger, so does the Cursed Seal! That thing is feeding off his chakra! It's a forbidden technique that devours the one who bears it! It's incredible the kid's still standing. By now, he… should be dead."Naruto chapter 66, page 15 References es:Anko Mitarashi